


On a rainy day

by Silverheart94



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverheart94/pseuds/Silverheart94
Summary: Rain is always your favourite weather. What more can you wish for when your favourite weather is on the season and your beloved husband is there with you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Jumin Han and MC -second fanfic-
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy reading this

On a rainy day

  
"It's cold."

  
"Erm." Said that baritone, deep voice. Pulling you closer to him, he ignored your words. Enjoying his scent, you positioned yourself comfortably in his arms. His slender but strong arms were enwrapping you and he made sure that there were no space available between his chest and your back. You knew he was enjoying this. It's not often you both have time for each other to be lazing around and you too were enjoying this.

  
His breathing was close to your ears. Even though you were cosy in his arms, your face was tinted with blush. He was warm which much to your liking. It was a cold day after all with the rain came pouring down. Both of you were covered with a blanket too for more warmth.

  
Looking outside, you were enjoying the rain view. How the sky became grey coloured, the atmosphere around was strangely calm and your favourite part was how the weather felt so serene and mystical in your view. "What are you looking at, love?" A deep voice suddenly interupted your thoughts.

  
You shifted your head a bit and chined up to see his handsome face. Struggling to get one of your hands out, well you struggled because he was embracing you tightly in his arms. You managed to let your right hand out. Tracing his jawline, you let out a smile to him. "I was watching the weather from your balcony."

  
"Our balcony. This is your house too, remember?" He interupted. You chuckled at his words while muttering 'sorry'. It was still hard for you to accept that this penthouse was yours too. You did not even dare to dream to be married to this man afterall in the first place. But here you were, in his arms and you were loved and you love him too.

  
Still carressing his jawline, you continued. "Sorry. I just cannot seem to be used to all of this yet. But, anyhow. I was watching the picturesque scenery out there. I just love this kind of scenery and the colour of the sky reminds me of you."

  
One of his eyebrow twitched upwards. "How so love?"

  
"Your eyes Jumin. Your dark grey eyes are always mesmerizing. Just like the grey sky outside. Calm yet serene."

  
Suddenly he grabbed your hand that was carrasing his jawline but still leaving another arm around you. He took your hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss it. Surprised by his action, you almost drew your hand away. Jumin did not care, he kept gripping your hand firmly and giving it another kiss while his eyes were staring you deeply. You were locked in that gaze of his and before you knew it, his lips were on yours.

  
That kiss was warm and short. He looked back into your eyes. "How cute. Your thoughts of me are making me feel lucky to have you for my own. Is this your attempt to seduce me, princess?" He let out a chuckle when seeing your face was flushed all over. Sneakily, he came close to your face and pecked your forehead with his lips. You were squirming in his lap and you did know his strong arms would not let you get away from him easily. Feeling his chest were vibrating, you knew he was teasing you and he tried to control himself from laughing.

  
"Okay, okay. I won't tease you anymore." He pecked your lips before continuing. "Let's have a nice cup of hot chocolate and some snacks shall we?" He released you from his arms and went to the phone. You quickly stopped him just before he touched the phone's number pad. He looked at you with confusion. "Why love? Is there something else do you need?"

  
You shook your head and tugging at his end of sleave to follow you to the kitchen. Obediently, he followed you. At the kitchen, you opened the shelf and took out a 3-1 chocolate drink powder. You almost let out a big laugh when seeing Jumin's face was getting more confused. But he just let you do whatever things that you were doing and followed your movement with his eyes. He always found that your every move when trying to do something for him was amusing. You took out two mugs from the other shelf and two spoons too.

  
"Love, care to enlighten me of what are you doing?" He asked you.

  
You just flashed out a cheeky smile. "We are going to make an easy and quick hot chocolate but in commoner's way. First, we need too.."

  
"Love,you don't need to do that. I will ring the chef to make us hot chocolates."

  
"Trust me Jumin dear. This will be fun and it is delicious too. By the way, it is simple as 3-2-1". He nodded and you were more than excited to guide him for that. After putting in the hot water into the mug, you teared the sachet a bit and poured the hot chocolate powder. Then after it was mixed all up, it was done. Jumin's face reaction was the best when he saw the process.

You tip-toed a bit and peck a kiss on his cheek. "That's a good boy. Yay, Han Jumin has learnt how a commoner drinks." You giggled a bit seeing him getting flusfered all over but you knew deep inside he was excited to experience this kind of thing. Standing at the kitchen counter, you asked him to sip the drink. "Go on. Try it." He looked at you and lifted his mug to his lips. Blowing on it to make it less hot, he drank it.

  
"It's... Delicious"

  
"I told you so."

  
"No, I think it was because I am drinking with you love. The taste is enjoyable." He put down the mug and lifted your chins up. "But I wonder how yours will taste like."

  
You showed the mug beside you as you are facing Jumin now. "But the taste is the same"

  
"Ah, I'm not referring to the ones in the mug. What I mean is.." He landed his lips on you, "...is here." Nibbling at your bottom lips, he was teasing you to give him more excess to explore your mouth. While he was doing that, he lifted you up from the floor and placed you on the kitchen top. Breathing heavily, you raked your hands through his black, silked hair before permitting him in. He also wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you in even more.

  
The kiss ended after a while. He gave you another peck before saying. "Let's go back and continue our cuddle session shall we?"

  
You nodded without any hesitation. Your arms went around his neck and he lifted you from the kitchen top. Just in case, he held both of your thighs so that you would not fall down on the way to the couch in the living room where you both cuddled just now.

  
It was so comfortable that both of you cuddled until the next day came.

Fin~


End file.
